Tutoring with a Rival
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Joey's math grades are in the dumps till his math teacher assigns him a tutor. But it turns out it's none other than Kaiba! Will these two ever settle their differences or develop new feelings for each other. KxJ later on Plz R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Tutoring with a Rival**

**Chapter 1**

"Mr. Wheeler…"

"Mr. Wheeler…"

"MR. WHEELER!"

Joey Wheeler jerked up from his sleep at the sound of his math teacher's voice. Then he noticed Mr. Tomoto hovering over him with a serious look on his face.

"I'm so glad you're able to join us Joseph. Could you please not fall asleep in my class; then your grades could improve." Mr. Tomoto said as he headed back to the front of the class. The rest of the class was quietly snickering at the blond as he sunk in his seat, blushing with embarrassment. Joey gazed over to his friend Yugi who was giving him a sympathetic look.

"You know Mutt, you could try not falling asleep in class or your brain will become smaller than it already is." a smug voice said from behind him. The irritated blonde turned to see the one and only Seto Kaiba smirking at him.

"Shut the hell up wit ya snide remarks, Kaiba; I'm not in the mood." Joey told the CEO wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Whoa, someone's cranky; what's the matter mutt, wake up on the wrong side of the doghouse?" the sapphire eyed teen teased chuckling.

Joey slammed his hands on his desk and turned towards the brunette with an angry glare, "Listen ya rich prick, I've had it wit you and I'M NOT A DOG!" This outburst made the whole class grow silent and stare at him.

"Mr. Wheeler is there something that you and Mr. Kaiba would like to share with the rest of the class?"

The blonde looked up and saw his math teacher hovering over him again with a stern face, holding some papers in his hands. "No, Mr. Tomoto…"

"Good; in case you weren't paying attention, I'm passing out last Friday's graded tests. Here is yours…"

When Mr. Tomoto gave Joey his paper, the blonde groaned as he banged his head on the desk. "Damn it not again; my pop's gonna kill me." His test had a mark of 68F in red.

"Aww…did you get a bad mark again pup?" the CEO asked in a smug voice.

"What's it to ya; what did you make rich boy?" the amber eyed teen asked. Kaiba shoved his test in front of Joey's face. "Read it and weep." On the paper was a perfect score of 100.

The blonde turned around in his desk pouting. _'Hmph…showoff!'_ As you all know Joey has a real bad temper when comes to a certain CEO but deep down he had a soft spot for him. _'Why do I like that rude, arrogant rich boy anyway. Oh yeah, because he's so damn sexy; especially those sapphire eyes. Arghhh…stupid hormones!'_

At the sound of the bell to go to lunch the students were grabbing their books to leave. As they were departing, Mr. Tomoto said, "Make sure you begin studying for this weeks test." Joey was about to leave when he heard the teacher call out to him, "Mr. Wheeler, I need to speak with you for a moment." The blonde walked over to Mr. Tomoto's desk.

"Listen Joseph, you have to improve these grades or you will have to repeat this course again next year."

"I know teach, it's just that the stuff you're teachin' is too hard." the blonde complained.

"Well maybe if you weren't falling asleep during the lesson and fighting with Mr. Kaiba every two minutes, you'd be doing better. I think what you need is a tutor." Mr. Tomoto suggested.

Joey's amber eyes lit up at the thought, "A tutor! Aww…come on Mr. T."

"Do you want to repeat this course next year?"

The blonde sighed in disbelief, "I guess I've got nothin' to lose; so who's gonna be my tutor anyway?"

"I'll find an eligible candidate; but try to improve because I want you to be successful in the future and I know you can do it." Mr. Tomoto encouraged.

"Thanks teach; I'll see ya later." the blonde smiled as he gathered his books and left for lunch.

"Joey, there you are!" The blonde turned to see the young tri-colored boy waving to him from their lunch table. Joey ran over to the lunch table where Yugi along with Tristan, Ryou, Duke, Malik, Bakura, Marik, and Tea were there to greet him. As the blonde sat down, Yugi gave him some lunch he picked up from the lunch line. "Thanks Yug; boy I'm hungry."

The brown cone haired boy beside him asked, "What gives man; what took ya?"

"Sorry Tristan, Mr. T needed to talk to me after class." Joey answered.

"What about Joey?" Tea asked.

"About improving my grades and that I need a tutor which is so unfair." the blonde answered still disapproving the matter.

"Well think about it Joey, if you have a tutor you'll be able to improve your class and pass the course." Ryou informed.

The blonde looked over at the white haired boy, "I know you're right Ryou; just as long as Mr. Tomoto doesn't assign someone I hate to be my tutor, I'll be okay." Joey said as he continued his lunch.

During his planning period, Mr. Tomoto was currently walking to the copy room to make copies of Friday's test. As he was walking into the copy room, he noticed the CEO walking towards his direction.

"Well if it isn't my star student. I take it that you're doing well." the math teacher said.

Kaiba nodded at him, "Yes I am; I'm just here to copy some paperwork for my company."

Then an idea struck Mr. Tomoto as he was eyeing the brunette, "Say Mr. Kaiba, may I ask you a favor; could you tutor one of my students? That is, if you're not too busy with your company."

"That all depends on who you had in mind for me to tutor." the CEO replied.

"In that case, I need you tutor Joseph Wheeler if you may."

A moment's silence fell over the room till the sapphire eyed teen answered in disapproval, "I wouldn't waste my time tutoring that mutt if he was the last person on earth."

"Oh come now Mr. Kaiba, surely you can make time to help out your fellow peer." Mr. Tomoto persuaded.

The CEO shook his head at the thought, "Nothing on the face of this earth will get me to tutor that mutt."

"How about I persuade the attendance clerk to excuse those absences from your attendance record?" the math teacher offered.

The CEO stopped in mid step at the sound of the offered and turned to the man with acceptance smirk on his face. "I'm listening…"

After school, Yugi and Joey were walking in silence to the Kame Game shop. Yugi looked up and noticed that his friend was in deep thought about something.

"You okay Joey; you're awfully quiet."

"Huh…yeah Yug, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how I'm going to explain this test grade to my dad."

Yugi gave Joey a warm look, "I wouldn't worry about it Joey I'm sure he'll understand."

The amber eyed teen gave the smaller the 'are you kidding' look and asked hysterically, "Have you met my dad?"

The amethyst eyed teen rubbed the back of his tri colored hair, "Oh yeah I forgot about that last time you brought home a bad mark…He-he." the blonde just sighed at his friend's silliness.

When the two teens entered the game shop, a tanned look alike of Yugi who was taller in height and had crimson eyes was there to greet them. "Hello hikari, Joey."

The smaller teen ran up to the taller and hugged him. "Hello Yami, how have you been today?"

"I've been alright aibou; I've missed you all day though." the former pharaoh said as he stared into those innocent amethyst eyes lovingly.

"Ahem, uh excuse me boys sorry to interrupt but I'm still in the room here." the blonde said to the two blushing look alikes with a pint of jealousy in his voice.

"Sorry about that Joey; so how did you two fare on last week's math test?" Yami asked as he led them to the living room.

"Not so good, I…" Joey stop in mid step and gazed at the being sitting on the couch; it was the sapphire eyed brunette reading a book. The blonde turned to the former pharaoh with an angry glare in his eyes.

"Is there a problem, Joey?" Yami worriedly asked with a nervous look.

"What the hell is that rich prick doin' here! Don't you know that I get enough of him during the school day!" the amber eyed teen yelled pointing at the CEO.

"Uh…well…you see Kaiba figured that you were on the way here with Yugi and he wanted to talk to you."

"Well ya didn't have ta bring him in here!"

"What did you want me to do Joey; leave him outside to suffer in the heat?"

"Pretty much, yeah!"

Kaiba looked up from his book at the sound of Joey's yelling, "This may not apply to dogs; but humans have this custom to where you don't yell indoors. It's called using your indoor voice." the CEO taunted the angry puppy.

"That tears it, let me at him!" Joey charged for the blue eyed teen in rage but Yugi and Yami were holding him back.

Kaiba laid his book on the couch and stood up hovering over the angry blonde smirking, "Look mutt as much as I would enjoy sparring with you, I just came here to give you an important message."

"What kind of message?" Joey asked in a calmer tone as the two teens released him.

"You know that our math teacher wants you to have a tutor right?"

Amber eyes lit up in surprise, "How did you know about that?" the blonde asked. Then Joey turned to the amethyst eyed teen with accusing eyes, "Yug…"

"Don't look at me Joey, I didn't tell him." Yugi defended.

"Relax mutt, your little friend had nothing to do with it," the CEO began just to receive and angry glare from the blonde. "Mr. Tomoto talked to me earlier today in the copy room and he asked me to be your tutor."

Joey looked at Kaiba in shock as his mouth was gaped opened. Yugi and Yami muttered in unison, "This isn't going to be good." But then they heard the amber eyed teen howl with laughter.

The CEO stared at the blonde win a weird way, "What are you howling about, mutt?"

Joey calmed down his laughing and said, "That's funny, it sounded like ya said Mr. T. asked you to be my tutor."

"Yes that's exactly what I said and I am." Kaiba replied with a satisfied smirk.

The blonde's laughing ceased and he began staring in disbelief. Yugi walked over to the apparently stunned teen. "Joey, are you alright?" the worried teen asked waving his hand in the blond's face.

Joey didn't answer back as he walked out of the living room and the front door.

"I'm surprised Joey didn't flip out on this." the smaller teen said.

The brunet CEO folded his arms in front of his chest and smirked, "I must admit the mutt took the news better than I thought he would."

Then the boys heard a loud, raging yell from outside say, "ARGHHH…DAMN IT ALL!" The former pharaoh placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Yes, he's taking this matter really well." Yami said sarcastically as the three teens gave a heavy sigh.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Here's the 3rd story I promised and don't worry, I'll add yaoi moments in later chapters so stay tuned. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tutoring with a Rival**

**Chapter 2**

_**BANG!**_

Mr. Tomoto jerked his head up and came face to face with a really pissed off blonde that kicked the door open and was now walking to his desk. The math teacher just looked unfazed at the gesture and asked, "Mr. Wheeler, may I ask why you look so upset?"

"You can't do this to me teach!" Joey exclaimed in rage.

"Do what Joseph?" the math teacher asked not knowing what the teen meant.

The blond puppy marched over to the desk and yelled, "You know what; if you think for one minute that I'm gonna be tutored by that arrogant, cold-hearted, selfish, jerk then you've got another thing comin'!"

Mr. Tomoto rose from his desk and walked over to Joey. "Joseph, settle down please." The blonde took some deep breaths and calmed down.

"Now listen I know that you and Mr. Kaiba have your differences and dislikes, but he's the only one that can help you with your studies and maybe this will help you two get along better."

"I don't want him as my tutor; he's just gonna torture me. Please teach, can't you find someone else; I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry Joseph, but my decision is already made. Mr. Kaiba will be your tutor and that's final."

"But…But…But…But…" the amber eyed teen stuttered.

"No buts; now go to class and I'll see you second block."

"ARGHHHH…THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Joey yelled as he left the room, slamming the door behind him aggressively.

When Joey left, Mr. Tomoto shook his head, "He'll get used to the idea…I hope."

During ceramics class, Yugi was a little uncomfortable sitting next to Joey. The blond was molding the clay in a raging way with a pissed off look in his eyes.

"Umm…Joey, are you…"

"You know what Yug, I am sooooo upset!"

"Yes, I can tell by your aggressive clay molding." the smaller teen told his friend.

Joey took a deep breath and gave Yugi an apologetic look. "I'm sorry pal; I'm just mad that Mr. T chose that bastard of all people to tutor me."

"Joey, just think positive; it may not be as bad as you think it'll be."

The blonde gave a heavy sigh, "In this case, I hope your right about this."

At the sound of the bell, the two teens were heading for their math class. When they got there, Joey noticed that Kaiba was already in his seat with his eyes in a book.

"Look at him, sitting there like he's so superior. It makes me so sick I wanna hurl." the blond puppy mumbled to Yugi.

"Now Joey, remember what we talked about."

The brunette looked up from his book and saw Joey and Yugi. "Well, if it isn't Yugi and his pet dog. I'm surprised you're able to show your face to me after your drama yesterday, mutt."

"Yugi, could you please tell that rich prick that I will not respond to his smart alleck remarks." Joey said turning his head to the side. The smaller teen just sighed at the request. Kaiba placed his book on his desk as he fell into a deep chuckle.

Joey furrowed his eyebrow at the CEO. "What the hell are you laughin' about rich boy?"

The BEWD master stopped laughing and smirked at the question. "Nothing pup, it's just whenever I insult you, and you get into one of those petty little fits of yours."

"Who you callin' petty and I'M NOT A DAMN PUPPY!" the REBD master yelled.

"You'll always be one in my book, Wheeler."Joey just grunted to the comment and stomped to his seat in front of Kaiba.

Yugi headed to his desk as well and sighed, "Oh brother, this is going to be a long day."

While math class was in session, Joey's eyelids kept drooping as he was trying not to fall asleep again. Then at that moment something landed on his desk. It was a neatly folded note that displayed neat handwriting. As the blond read it, he became annoyed as it said, '_You know mutt if you could just stay awake for at least 10 minutes, your grades wouldn't be as lame as they are.' _

The irritated teen balled up the note in a paper ball and threw it in the closest trash can. When he finished, Joey turned to the brunette and stuck out his tongue at him and turned his head back to the front. The CEO just smirked at the puppy, unfazed by the gesture.

As Joey was putting his textbook in his locker, he heard someone lean beside it. "You know if you didn't like my letter, you could've have found the proper way to say so." a smug voice said.

The amber eyed teen slammed his locker shut and turned toward a smirking Kaiba. "Yeah well if it's a smart ass letter, then that's the only reply you'll get." Joey said as he began to walk towards the lunchroom. Just then, a firm hand grabbed his wrist from behind. The blond turned to see piercing blue eyes staring into his.

'_Whoa, those eyes are even sexier up close. Ack…what am I thinking! I just called the guy who annoys me the most, sexy; I definitely need to do something about my hormones.' _"Would you mind letting go of me?"

"Patience pup, I just wanted to give you this." Kaiba handed Joey a white piece of paper. The blond wriggled his wrist out of the other's grasp and snatched the paper.

"What's this?"

"It's the address to my house for the tutoring session, you idiot."

"Who are you callin' an idiot; and what makes you think I'm going to your house anyway? Seeing you twice in one a day makes me wanna weep."

"Fine don't get tutored because if you don't you'll fail math and you'll have to repeat again next year."

'_Damn it; I hate the guilt trip!' _"Alright fine, I'll be there!" Joey groaned.

"I knew you'd see things my way pup." Kaiba gave him a smirk before walking away, "And try not to be late because unlike you, time is too precious for me to waste."

When the brunette walked away, Joey stood there annoyed. _"Don't be late because time is too precious for me to waste…_Tch; smart ass."

"Joey, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Yugi asked the blond as they were walking home from school.

"Relax Yug; I can take care of myself. Besides it's only gonna be for an hour or so."

"That's what worries me, Joey."

"Oh come on buddy; have I ever not been able to control myself whenever I'm around that rich prick."

"Lots of times."

"Thanks a lot for the support Yugi; well I might as well get going."

"See you tomorrow, Joey"

"Later Yug." The two teens departed heading their separate ways.

"This must be the place." Joey said as he stood in front of the enormous mansion. Climbing the stairs he said, "I have to admit, Kaiba maybe be a pain in the ass but he sure knows how ta live."When the blond arrived to the door, he rang the doorbell. When no one answered the door in ten minutes, Joey rang it again, "Geez, does it take em' this long to answer a door."

When the door finally opened, a little boy, who looked fourteen, with ebony hair, silver eyes, wearing blue jeans and a blue-green striped shirt was standing in the doorway. The amber teen smiled, "Hey Mokuba; long time no see."

"Hi Joey…umm what are you doing here? Lemme guess, my brother cause you trouble at school today and you want to get back at him?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no. The reason I'm here is because Kaiba is tutoring me today."

The ebony haired boy sighed in a little relief, "Oh…well Seto is in his office upstairs. Why don't you come in and wait for him." So the amber eyed teen followed Mokuba into the mansion.

Joey's eyes widened at how big the place looked from the inside. "What a pad!"

"Thanks Joey; why don't you sit here while I go get Seto. I'll be right back." Mokuba said as he ran up the stairs leaving the blonde in the giant living room.

As Kaiba was typing busily on his laptop, he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in…"

"Hey big bro; am I interrupting anything?" Mokuba asked opening the door.

"Not at all Mokuba; what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell that Joey's here for the tutoring session."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Alright, tell the mutt I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay Seto." said the silver eyed boy as he shut the door and headed back down stairs.

As Joey sat in the couch of the living room, he was ogling at how big the room felt to him. "If this is their living room, I wonder how big the other gazillion rooms in this place are."

"Actually the other rooms are half the size of this one."

The blond yelled as he fell off the couch and landed on the floor, really hard. "Joey, are you alright?" Joey looked up to see Mokuba grinning down at him.

The amber eyed teen quickly arose and pouted at the ebony haired kid, "Why don't ya say somethin' before you come sneaking up on people!"

"Sorry about that Joey, I just came down to tell you my bro's on his way down."

"It's about time; and he's tellin' me not to be late and waste time, Geez."

"Haven't you heard of being fashionably late, pup?" said a smug voice from behind.

Joey yelped in surprise and turned to see Kaiba smirking down at him. "Damn it; is sneaking up on people and scaring them half to death a family trait around here!"

"Depends on how you look at it." the CEO replied.

The blond pouted at him, "Whatever, let's get this over with so I can go home."

"You know Wheeler, there's an old saying that states patience is a virtue."

"What are ya, a fortune cookie?"

"O-kay, well I'll be upstairs if you need me; enjoy the tutoring Joey! See ya later, Seto" Mokuba said as he headed up the stairs to his room.

"Alright mutt, let's get to it; time is money." the brunette said as he sat down on the couch.

Joey turned to the CEO, "Before we start let's get one thing straight; I AM NOT A FUCKING DOG!"

"Quit your howling Wheeler and let's get to this session already."

"And he tells me to be patient…such a snob." Joey whispered to himself.

"I heard that…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and remember to Read & Review. Please and Thank-you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tutoring With a Rival **

**Chapter 3**

When the tutoring session was over, Joey arrived at his apartment. As soon as he walked in the door, his dad was there to greet him. The blond talked to his dad, ate his dinner, and went up to his room. Then he walked over to the phone beside his bed and picked it up to dial a number.

As soon as the ringing stopped, a voice said through the receiver, "Hello, Motou residence."

"Hey Yug…" the blonde replied.

"Hey Joey, I take it your tutoring with Kaiba is done for today?"

"Yes, thank god…" the amber eyed teen said in relief.

"Let me guess, you two got into another fight again didn't you?"

"You could say that; I hardly doubt I learned anything math wise except that he really gets on my damn nerves!"

Yugi sighed heavily through the phone, "Look Joey, you and Kaiba seriously need to learn how to get along so you can get some extra help in passing the test Friday."

"Well it's not my fault that snob makes my life a living hell. I can't go two minutes without him calling me those stupid dog names." the blond informed.

"Honestly Joey whenever you two fight, it's like your dating or something." As the amethyst eyed teen said those words, there was a moment's silence over the phone.

"Um…Joey, are you still there?" Yugi asked till he heard a loud, raging voice say, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, YUG, ARE YOU INSANE!"

"All I'm saying is that you two seem to have a connection when you argue."

"N-n-n-no we don't" Joey stuttered through the phone feeling his face turn red with embarrassment.

"Well pal by the sound of denial and embarrassment in your voice, its official."

"What's official, Yugi?"

"That you really love Kaiba."

"Oh please Yug; I would never fall for that snob, even if he was the last guy on earth." Joey said in denial.

"Come on Joey it's so obvious that you feel something towards him."

"Oh I feel something towards him alright, and love ain't it."

"Maybe you need some time to think about it. When you figure it out, do me a favor…"

"What…?" the blonde grunted

"Don't get sensitive about it."

"Yug, come on…"

"See you tomorrow, pal." Those were Yugi's final words before he hung up.

Joey hung his phone up as well and plopped down on his bed. Then he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. _'Even if I did like Kaiba, I doubt he'd feel the same way for me. In his eyes, I'm just a worthless dog.' _This was his final thought as sleep took over.

The next day at school, Joey was at his locker getting his things for class. As he was closing his locker, he heard a cheery voice say, "Good morning Joey." The blond turned to see Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, Marik, and Malik walking towards him.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Joey, why didn't you tell us the good news?" Ryou asked a confused looking blond.

"What good news?"

"That you and the priest have a thing goin on." Bakura added

"Oh N-n-n-no…you've got it all wrong; me and him have nothing goin on." Joey exclaimed frantically waving his hands.

Duke shook his head in disapproval, "Yugi, you were right; he is so in denial."

The amber eyed teen turned towards the smaller teen glaring at him with a dangerous grin, "Yug, what did you tell them?"

"I didn't mean to; they made me tell. What did you want me to do, lie?"

"Yes if you didn't mind."

"Oh come on Joey everybody knows Yugi can never keep anything from us for long and you know that he's a bad liar." Tristan said as Yugi was blushing really red.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I always knew you had a soft spot for Kaiba. Marik I told ya, pay up!" the sandy blond teen told his look alike. The other grunted as he gave his hikari 20 yen.

Joey was on the verge of a total meltdown. He felt like ripping his hair out. Then he heard Tristan and Duke say, "Joey likes rich boy!" over and over again.

"I do not, ya idiots!"

But they ignored the raging blond as they both sung the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. The former tomb raider just shook his head at the two childish teens. "Geez hikari and you say that I'm juvenile."

"You're all juvenile," Joey yelled at the teens, "there's nothing goin on between me and that rich prick. Besides even if I did like him, which I don't…"

"Umm, Joey?" Yugi said as he noticed Kaiba rounding the corner.

"It's not like he'd accept my feelings; he would just laugh in my face."

"Uh dude you might want to turn around." the cone haired teen informed.

"And there will be a burning day in hell when I have to put up with that crap."

"Uh Joey, you seriously should look behind you." Ryou warned.

"What are you barking about now mutt?" asked a smug voice from behind him.

"Too late…" the dice master muttered.

Joey paled at the sound of the voice, "Oh god, tell me that's not who I think it is." He turned around to see the brunet CEO holding his silver briefcase giving him a superior look.

"Oh…uh…hey Kaiba, I was just uh… thinking out loud." the blond puppy nervously said backing up towards his friends.

"Oh priest your just in time; Blondie here was just telling us how he really feels about…YOW DAMN, MY TOE!" Bakura yelled as Joey stepped on his foot really hard. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the insane teens.

"Bakura, what a kidder; he just loves tryin' to crack ya up, isn't that right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm a real joker." The tomb robber said in pain from his hurt foot.

The CEO just rolled his blue eyes, "Whatever, look Wheeler when were having the session today, try not to act like a child."

"Me! You're the one you started that crap in the first place! At this rate I'll never pass the test or the course; I'll flunk for sure. I knew having this snob as a tutor was a bad idea."

"Well maybe if your grades weren't as low as they are, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Joey said balling his fist.

"Okay you two stop it," Yugi said as he went to split the two teens up, "Honestly you two are acting like your dating…mph!" The amethyst eyed teen's mouth was covered by Joey's hand.

"Yugi, would you care to repeat that?"

"He-he d-don't mind Yug; he was just speaking out line." the blond hesitatively said.

"Oh really because it sounded like he said…" Kaiba was interrupted by the ringing of the first bell.

"Oh, that's the bell; love to stick around and chat, but the lady of learning is calling my name so I gotta fly, See ya!" the amber eyed teen quickly ran to his first class with a trial of smoke following behind, leaving his friends stunned.

"What's the deal with him? I've never seen him act that weird." the CEO said to the stunned teens.

"I think he's going through his awkward state." the smaller teen informed.

"Now that that's done, I better get to carpentry to avoid another damn lecture about being late again." Bakura said as he limped to class, "Ow, Ow, Ow" The rest of the gang headed to their classes as well leaving Kaiba still sunned at what happened. "Strange mutt…but still kind of cute." the CEO said to himself as he headed towards his biology class.

"I have never been so humiliated in all my life!" Joey said to Yugi as they were working in ceramics class.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Joey; but you have to admit, it was truth."

"Well if I hear one more word about me and that snob, I'm gonna freak!" the blonde yelled getting the whole class' attention.

"Mr. Wheeler, please don't yell in my classroom." said a female voice from the front of the class.

Joey sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Mrs. Hanaka."

"Hello Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Motou."

Joey and Yugi were greeted by Mr. Tomoto when they walked in the classroom.

"Hello, Mr. Tomoto." the two teens said in unison.

"By the way Joseph, how was your tutoring session with Mr. Kaiba yesterday?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Mr. Wheeler, I hope you realize that there is a test tomorrow. I hate to give you another bad mark." Mr. Tomoto explained with concern in his voice.

"I know teach, I'll try to do well on this week's test, even if it means llistening …ttto…Kaiba."

"That's all I ask; now I'm going to make some copies I'll be back." the math teacher as he got up and left the room.

"Wow Joey, I never thought I hear you say something like that." Yugi told his blond friend.

"Yeah, just remind me to rinse my mouth with mouthwash when I get home."

"How come?"

"Because saying that left a really disgusting taste in my mouth." the blond exaggerated while the smaller teen sighed.

"Mutt, do you mind moving out of my way please." Joey and Yugi turned to see the CEO standing behind them.

"And what if I don't?" the blond asked

"Oh boy, I sense trouble brewing." the amethyst eyed teen muttered knowing what's going to happen to next.

Kaiba didn't answer instead he placed his hand on Joey's arm. "What are you…Hey!" the blond teen was pushed to side a little allowing the CEO to walk swiftly to his desk without a word.

"Who the hell gave you the right to push me rich boy? Don't you know the rule is keep your hands to yourself?" Joey asked in rage.

"Well it's not like I didn't ask you politely to move."

"Why I outta…!"

"Ah, ah, ah, pup," the brunet said waving his finger, "you know dogs that are rude to their superiors get put away."

"Oh I'll show you superior…!" Joey said about to charge the taunting CEO. Yugi desperately tried to hold his raging friend back. "Joey just take it easy; it's not worth it."

"You're right Yug; deep breath, peace with the mind."

Kaiba chuckled at the blond puppy, "Well mutt I'm impressed; you managed to control that temper of yours."

Joey grunted at the snide remark. The amethyst eyed teen flinched at the blond's temper. "Now Joey, stay calm…"

"I AM CALM; DON'T I LOOK CALM!" the amber eyed teen stomped to his seat and sat down. _'How could I ever fall for a jerk like him anyways?'_

Yugi stood in the doorway and groaned, "One of these days, those two are going to be the death of me."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last two. I had total writer's block so I couldn't come up with a good ending. By the way, I would like to thank all you authors out there for giving me reviews and posting my stories for favorites! See ya later, homies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tutoring with a Rival**

**Chapter 4**

When school ended that day, Joey was walking to Kaiba's mansion for another tutoring session. "This was the most embarrassing day of my life; hopefully this session will end quickly so I can go home and mourn in grief." the blond told himself.

As Joey continued walking he heard a car driving behind him. He stopped in mid-step and turned around to see that it was a sleek, black limo pull up to where he was standing. When the window automatically rolled down, it revealed a face that the blond didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hey mutt, shouldn't you be at my place by now?"

"Relax your highness, I'm on my way there now."

"Well it'll probably take you a century to get there on foot, so get in."

Joey turned his head left and right and back at Kaiba again, "You're talkin' to me right?"

"Who do you think I'm talking to, myself; now hurry up."

Joey grunted at the CEO, "Don't rush me ya creep; what do ya think I am?"

"You already know the answer to that pup, now get in."

The amber eyed teen rolled his eyes to the side, "Tch…whatever, just make some room." Joey said as opened the door to get in the limo.

"Be careful not to track dirt in here mutt; my chauffeur just cleaned it." the brunet taunted. Joey just pouted at the other teen as he sat on the opposite side of the limo and stared out the window as the vehicle pulled off.

During the ride, Kaiba couldn't help but stare at the blonde boy sitting across from him, '_I never noticed how cute the puppy is up close. Of course he's loud and obnoxious, but he's so adorable and sexy.'_

For some reason Joey felt uncomfortable at the moment because he felt eyes staring at him. He turned away from the window to be gazing into two sapphire orbs. The blond quickly averted the other's gaze and turned back to the window. _'Why the hell is he looking at me like that!' _Then the blond felt a blush cross his face. _'Oh crap, I think I'm blushing! Why the hell am I blushing!_

While Joey was in a frantic moment with himself, the brunet looked at him with silent amusement, "Hey pup, why are you blushing like that?"

The blond regained his composure and said to the other, "I ain't blushing; what gave you that dumb idea?"

"Because your face is beet red and I doubt you're sick; am I right?"

"Oh who asked you, ya prick!" the amber eyed teen replied. _'Man I hate the way he figures out things; Sheesh!'_

Kaiba just shook his head at the puppy and asked, "By the way Wheeler, what was with your behavior this morning; you were acting weirder than normal."

"Uh…what strange behavior?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, mutt."

'_Oh man he's asking me about what happened! What am I supposed to tell him; that I'm denying the fact that I might have feelings for him! Oh God if you can hear me, kill me now!'_

The CEO was growing a little impatient waiting for Joey's answer, "Mutt, I'm waiting for you to answer my question or does a cat have your tongue."

"Oh shut up and maybe it's none of your business!" the blond responded as he folded his arms and turned back the opposite way.

The brunet just chuckled at the puppy's reply, "Now I know you have a much better answer than that."

"How about ya stop talkin' to me or I'll shut ya up myself." Joey threatened Kaiba who seemed unaffected by it.

"You keep telling yourself that, pup."

After ten minutes of silence, the lime finally arrived at its destination. As soon as the vehicle came to a complete stop, the chauffeur said, "We have arrived, Mr. Kaiba."

The CEO told his driver thanks and opened his car door as Joey did the same with his. Once they were out, the limo pulled off as they walked up the stairs.

The blond was heaving as he and Kaiba were walking up the stairs to the house. "Do ya ever consider having fewer steps like gee I don't know, at least twelve?"

"Stop your whining mutt," the CEO smirked, "besides you're a dog, you're supposed to get exercise."

Joey stopped walking and grunted, "I'm gonna do such illegal things to him!" He gripped his fist in rage, "I maybe be arrested, but it'll worth it."

"Hey mutt, if you're done muttering to yourself, you mind hurrying up." Joey looked up to see Kaiba already at the top of the stairs. _'How the hell did he get up there so fast? He is not a normal teen.'_

The blond quickly ran up the stairs behind the brunet who was currently opening the door. When they stepped in the living room, they saw Mokuba lying down on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Mokuba, I'm back!" Mokuba looked up from his book and saw his brother and Joey standing at the door.

The ebony haired boy ran to his brother and gave him a hug. "Hi Seto, how was school?"

"Same old thing, but it was alright."

Mokuba smiled at his brother and then turned to Joey with a look of surprise on his face. "Joey you're back; I thought for sure you probably wouldn't set a foot in this house again."

"You know I wouldn't have kid, but standards won't let me." the blond replied.

"I must say Wheeler, that's the most formal thing I ever heard you say."

"Watch it, Kaiba." the blonde grunted at the CEO balling his hand into a fist.

"Now Joey, let's not do anything hasty." Mokuba said trying to calm the raging teen.

"Oh no kid, it's gonna be far from hasty."

"Mutt, as much as I would love to beat you in combat, we should be getting to the session now." the brunet said as he walked to the couch.

The silver eyed boy let go of the blond and asked, "Joey, are you alright now?"

"Of course kid, I'm cool as a cucumber." the blond replied as he joined the CEO on the couch.

Mokuba walked over to the coffee table to get his book and told the two teens good-bye before going up the stairs to his room. Before he got to the top the stairs, he stared at the two teens arguing about something, "It's hard to believe those two aren't together," then the kid gave one of his brother's trademark smirks, "not yet anyways."

"ARGHHH…this is too hard!" Joey complained as he and Kaiba were working on the practice worksheets.

"Come on pup, it's just basic geometry and algebra; it's not that complicated."

"Well maybe not for a smart guy like you, but it is for me. This is hopeless; I'll never get this. I'll end up failing this stupid class and waste another semester taking it again!" The blond was so frustrated he felt like crying but he couldn't in front of the brunet. Instead he hid his face in his hands.

The CEO watched the puppy and it pained him to see the teen in such grief over this. He put the books and worksheets to the side and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. At that moment, Joey looked up at Kaiba and at where his hand was. "Look Wheeler, I know you're going through a lot of stress about this class, but you can pass if you study hard."

Amber eyes widened at the brunet's words. _'Okay this is weird; when did Kaiba start bein' nice especially to me? Yep, I think the stress is gettin' to me; I'm losin' it.'_

"Mutt, you know it's impolite to stare at people right?" the CEO teased.

Joey pouted at the teen, _'So much for bein' nice.'_ "Isn't there a time when don't make fun of…" The amber eyed teen was interrupted by stomach growls. Joey placed his hands and looked at the ground which was real interesting at the moment.

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrow at the puppy and snickered, "Aww… the mutt is hungry; doggie want a bone?" the brunet asked in a teasing tone.

"You wanna mouth full of fist?" the blonde asked with a dangerous smirk on his face.

Instead of giving the puppy a remark, the sapphire eyed teen rose from the couch and looked down at Joey, "I guess a little nourishment break wouldn't hurt." When Kaiba started walking to the kitchen, he turned to see Joey still glaring at him with those flaming amber eyes. "Unless you want to starve to death, let's go."

Joey got up from the couch still glaring at the teen, "Hold your horses; I'm comin'." The blond followed behind the CEO and pouted behind his back. _'And he says I'm impatient; patience is a virtue my ass.'_

Once in the kitchen, the cook gave them both a plate of chocolate cake. But what surprised Joey was that the brunet was actually eating it. He assumed that the rich teen didn't eat junk food. "I never knew you liked cake, rich boy."

Kaiba looked up from his dairy treat and answered; "Well now you do."

With that being said, Joey gazed hungrily at his cake and began eating it. He enjoyed every rich, flavoring taste in every bire. He was so into his treat, that he didn't know that smaking in the process.

"Mutt, could you please not smack; save it for when your eating you're dog food."

The blond glared at the heartless brunet, "You're lucky I'm too hungry to…" At that moment, Joey was traumatized at how the CEO was eating his cake. When Kaiba was done with one bite, he would lick the fork clean and if some icing got on his lips, he would clean them by using his tongue. (You could say some 'naughty' thoughts were going through our pup's head at this moment.) _'Damn it; why does he have to look so seductive and sexy as he eats it? Ahh…what am I thinkin'? I've seriously have to get my hormones checked out.'_

The sapphire eyed teen noticed Joey staring at him in an "enjoyment" kind of way. "Wheeler, why are you looking at me like that?"

The blond came to his senses and turned the other way, slightly blushing, "Why would I wanna look at you for?" he asked avoiding the obvious.

"I see pup, I never knew you felt such an attraction towards me that way. Is that why you've been blushing around me? If you wanted to go steady, you could've just asked." Kaiba said sarcastically.

Joey furrowed his eyebrow at the other giving him the 'are you kidding' look, "I wouldn't go steady with you, if my life depended on it rich boy." He informed even though deep down he knew it was a lie.

"Relax Wheeler, I was only kidding; now let's get back to the tutoring now." the brunet said as he departed, leaving his empty plate on the table. Joey left his on the table as well and thanked the cook before he went back to the living room.

(An hour or so later…)

When the tutoring session came to an end, Joey headed to the door till Kaiba asked, "So you think your ready for that test tomorrow, pup?"

The blond turned to the CEO and answered, "I think so, I might do a little self studying to make sure I understand everything."

"You better pass that test tomorrow or the precious time I took to tutor you will have been a waste."

"As much as I would like to hurt ya, I'm tired and I'm going home." Joey replied as he went out the door.

"That's right; I mean after all, sleep is good for a growing puppy." the brunet teased from behind.

Joey stopped in his tracks and glared angrily at the CEO as he yelled, "For the last time…I'M NOT A DOG!"

Kaiba smirked at the puppy's rage, "Whatever you say…puppy."

"YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY!" Joey grunted as he stomped down the steps. Smoke was practically coming out of his ears. _'Arghh...why couldn't I be attracted to someone who doesn't make fun of me all the time! Why…'_

When the blond left in an aggressive manner, a soft smile graced Kaiba's lips. _'Seriously, I wish you luck my little puppy.'_

(The next day in math class…)

All the students in Mr. Tomoto's class were doing some last minute preparations for the test including Joey. He was anxious to pass so his grade in this class can improve.

"Alright class I hope you all studied hard for this test." Mr. Tomoto announced to his class as he was handing out the tests, "You may start as soon as you get your test, no talking."

Before he gave Joey his test, Mr. Tomoto winked at the teen as he whispered, "Good luck Joseph."

The blond smiled and whispered back as he got his paper from the math teacher, "Thanks teach."

When Mr. Tomoto returned to his desk, Joey took a deep breath and began his test._ 'Hopefully this time, I'll pass…'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:I appreciate your reviews and taking the time to read my stories. Don't worry; the yaoi goodness will come in the next chapter. Please Read & Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tutoring with a Rival**

**Chapter 5**

When the class finished their test, Mr. Tomoto let the class relax as he graded the tests. Joey sat beside Yugi and they both began talking about the test.

"How do you think ya did on the test, Yug?" Joey asked the amethyst teen.

"I think I did okay, how about you?"

"Let's just say I hope spendin' two days being tutored by you-know-who paid off."

Yugi smiled at his friend, "Don't worry Joey, I'm sure you did fine on it."

"Thanks Yug…"

"And if not, there's always next year."

"Gee thanks pal." Joey said sarcastically.

After he finished grading the tests, Mr. Tomoto rose from his desk and said, "Class may I have your attention please," the class ceased what they were doing and turned their attention to the math teacher.

"I have finished grading your tests and they were even better than last week I must say."As Mr. Tomoto passed out the tests, there were a lot of "Yes" and "Aww well it's better than a F."

The math teacher gave Kaiba his paper, "Great job as always Mr. Kaiba." The paper had yet another 100A on it.

"Damn it Yug, how come that guy is so smart?" Joey asked.

"Well Joey, he owns a multi-billion dollar company where they do things that pertain to math everyday and he does a little thing called studying." Yugi explained.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever."

Mr. Tomoto come to Yugi's desk and handed his test, "Your grade is better than last week; keep it up Mr. Motou." the math teacher said as he left continuing passing out papers.

"Wow Yug, a 95A way to go!" the blond told the smaller teen.

"Thanks Joey, but where's yours? I assumed Mr. Tomoto would give it to you."

The amber eyed teen heavily sighed, "I bet it was even worse than last week, he was too disappointed to give it to me."

At the sound of the lunch bell, the students collected their things and departed the class. As Joey was leaving with Yugi, Mr. Tomoto said, "Mr. Wheeler, could you stay for a moment?"

"Sure teach," the amber eyed teen turned to his friend and told him, "go ahead to lunch Yug, I'll be there soon." Yugi nodded and left the classroom.

"Look Mr. T, I know my grade was horrible yet again but…"

"Horrible," Mr. Tomoto interrupted, "Why would you say that?"

"Huh!" Joey said as he stared at the man in confusion.

"Congrats Mr. Wheeler, you passed the test!" Mr. Tomoto explained as he handed the shocked teen his paper.

Joey jumped up and down in joy at the grade; it was a 92B. "I can't believe it, this is awesome!"

"I'm proud of you Joseph; I told you having Mr. Kaiba as your tutor would pay off."

"Man, I can't wait to show the guys!" the blond cried as he ran out of the room.

"I never thought I'd see the day Joseph would pass." the math teacher said to himself wuth a smile.

"Yug, guess what!" Joey asked Yugi once he got into the lunch room.

"What is it Joey?"

"I passed the math test!" The whole lunch table grew silent at the sound for those words."Why are ya guys so quiet?"

"No seriously what?" Bakura asked.

Joey didn't answer the question, but handed Ryou the paper, "See for ya yourself."

Everybody crowded around Ryou as they eyed the paper in shock. There was a 92B on it.

"Congratulations Joey, I knew you would do well." Yugi said.

"Says the guy that actually had doubts about the subject." Joey said dryly as the smaller teen gave a small laugh.

"You actually passed a test in math! It's about time." Tristan said.

"Don't ruin my good mood Tristan." Then an idea popped in the blond's head, "I can't wait to rub this in rich boy's face."

"Um Joey, I don't think…" Yugi stopped in midsentence and noticed Joey already left.

"Too late…" Malik added

"Well you all new that was coming." Yugi said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Kaiba was sitting under a tree typing at his laptop in quiet till he heard, "Hey rich boy!"

The CEO looked up and saw the puppy was coming his way. Once the blond got there, Kaiba said, "Hey mutt, you seem a little rowdy than usual."

"Look I didn't come to be ridiculed by you; take a look at this." Joey grinned gave the other his paper.

"Not bad mutt, you did better than I thought you would."

"I can't wait to show my dad; he's gonna be glad to see this! I never thought I hear myself say this but thank you…thank you…thank you rich boy!" the blond cried as he embraced the CEO.

Kaiba stared with widened blue eyes at the blond puppy, "Um excuse me, Wheeler you're…" Then at that moment, the brunet felt lips brush against his in a chaste kiss. A thousands words were swimming through the brunet's head at this unexpected gesture.

Not realizing what he just did, Joey pulled away from the other and said, "This is the greatest day of my young life!"

The CEO just stared at the blond with widened eyes. _'Doesn't he realize what he just did?'_

"Well see ya later, Kaiba." Joey said as he ran back inside to the lunchroom.

After the puppy left, a loving smirk graced the brunet's lips, "If I knew that was going to be my reward for tutoring him, I would've done it a long time ago. Oh, you'll be seeing me later alright, pup."

"Man, it feels good to be home." Joey said as he walked through the front door of his apartment, "Dad, I'm home!"

"Hello Joseph, how was the test this morning?" his father asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Check it out pop!" Joey said as he handed the man his paper. The blond stared in amusement at his father's reaction.

"Joseph, well done; so those sessions with that classmate of yours paid off."

"It sure did; at first I thought I failed again, but I didn't."

"Well, I'm proud of you son; keep it up." Joey's dad said as he returned the paper to his son.

"Thanks dad…" Joey started to yawn, "Well I'm going to my room to take a nap." the blond said as he headed to his room.

A few minutes later the telephone rung, Mr. Wheeler answered the phone…

"Hello, Wheeler residence…"

"Yes, he's here."

"Okay just a minute…Joseph!"

"Yeah pop!" the blond called from his room.

"Pick up the phone; someone wants to talk to you!"

"Okay!" Joey picked up the phone beside his bed and answered it, "Hello, Joey speaking…"

"Hi Joey, its me." a young voice said through the receiver.

"Mokuba; how did ya get my phone number?"

"Oh Yugi gave it to me a long time ago in case I needed you guys for something."

Joey grunted through the phone, "I should've known…" _'Geez is anything you tell that guy private?' _"Anyway what's up squirt?"

"My brother would like to see you right away."

"But I just got home five minutes ago! Why didn't he tell me what he wanted to tell me when I saw him at school?"

"He says you left so fast, he never got a chance to."

The amber eyed teen growled as he rubbed his hand through his blonde hair, "Oh alright, I'll be there soon and this had better be good!"

"Okay Joey, see you when you get here."

"Alright kid." Joey said as he hung up the phone and went out of his room.

When Joey's dad noticed his son was leaving, he asked, "Joseph, where are you going?"

"Goin' to my tutor's for a while; see ya, bye!" Joey said as he left out the front door in a real hurry.

"I wonder what's gotten into that boy." Joey's father shook his head, "I'll never understand teenagers."

Once he got to the mansion and up the stairs, Joey rung the doorbell and Mokuba answered it, "Hey Joey, glad you made it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever; where's your brother, I didn't waste precious sleeping time for this."

"Mutt, is that all you ever think about ?" a smug voice asked from behind.

Joey jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see Kaiba smirking at him. "Seriously, you have to stop doin' that please!" the blond cried trying to regain his composure. The CEO just chuckled at the puppy receiving a heated, amber glare in return. "Anyway, what do ya want with me anyway, Kaiba?"

"Well for starters…" the brunet stopped and noticed his little brother was still in room, "Mokuba, there's some cake left in the kitchen, go treat yourself to some."

"Uh…sure thing big bro." the ebony haired teen said as he headed to the kitchen.

When Mokuba left, the CEO looked at the blond with assuring eyes, "Hey mutt, do you remember what happened at lunch today?"

"Yeah…uh…what happened exactly; was it important or something?"

"You don't have any idea what I'm referring to do you?"

"Nope not a clue, the only thing I did was show my test grade; ain't nothing special about that."

"Okay Wheeler, I'm going to explain this so even you can understand it. You were so excited about your grade, that out of that excitement, you kissed me."

Joey stared at Kaiba with shock at the sound of those unbelievable words. Then the blond began to hesitantly stutter leaving the CEO to smirk.

"I…I…I ddon't believe this! I…"

"You…"

"k-k-k-kissed…"

"me."

"Oh my god, what the hell was I thinkin'!"

"Clearly nothing," the brunet gave a small smile, "and now I would like to return the favor."

"What kind of…" Joey noticed the brunet was walking towards him with a predatory look in his eyes and that devilish smirk gracing his lips. The blond nervously took some steps back from the other teen.

"Uh rich boy I dunno why you're lookin' at me that way and I'm probably better off not knowing. I'm serious Kaiba; if this is some kinda joke, it ain't funny!" the amber eyed teen cried as he backed into a wall. _'Oh crap; that is the most awkward place to put a wall!'_

"Come now pup, who's joking?" Joey looked up to see sapphire orbs gazing into his amber eyes. Kaiba was just mere inches form his face. Then the CEO laced two fingers around the blond's chin lifting his head up.

Joey's face began to turn slight red at the brunet's touch and how close they were. His blush grew deeper as Kaiba leaned in closer to his lips. _'Oh my god; I think he's gonna…'_

The blond's thoughts became clouded as his mouth was being covered by the other teens in a sweet kiss. Heat was rising in Joey's body and face to the gesture. The pup became weak in the knees as his eyelids drooped enjoying this sensation. The brunet's lips tasted like coffee with a hint of cinnamon.

Kissing the blond puppy's lips was pure heaven to Kaiba. Joey's lips were tensed yet soft and tasted like honey. Then he placed his hand in the puppy's blond hair and his other arm around the other's waist. He smirked in the kiss as he noticed Joey's face had a deep, red blush going across it. As he deepened the kiss, the puppy began to moan.

A few moments later, Kaiba pulled away from Joey and gave a small smile to the puppy as hazy, amber eyes stared at him, "By the way, your welcome…Joey."

The amber eyed teen just stared at the CEO in shock._ 'He just planted a kiss on me and now he's calling me by my name? Okay either I'm hearing things or completely losing it. Oh boy, I'm about to lose it.' _Then the puppy fainted on the spot but was caught by Kaiba before he fell to the ground.

The brunet held the overwhelmed teen in his arms and said, "Wow I never know my kisses were that mind blowing." The sapphire eyed teen moved some of Joey's blond hair from his face and gazed at the teen. _'He's even cuter when snuggled to his master.'_

Then Kaiba heard someone come out of the kitchen. When he turned to the kitchen opening, he was relieved that it was just Mokuba carrying a plate of chocolate cake. The silver eyed boy smiled at his brother but turned his attention to who he was holding.

"Um Seto, what happened to Joey?"

"Let's just say that the mutt is beginning to experience one of the greatest moments of his life, little brother; please excuse me." the brunet said as he carried Joey upstairs to his room.

Mokuba smiled to himself, "Something tells me it's about to get hot in here." the black haired kid said as he headed to his own room, enjoying his dessert.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tutoring With a Rival**

**Chapter 6**

Hazy amber eyes opened and observed their surroundings. As Joey sat up, he felt a really soft surface underneath him. It was a king sized bed with blue, pure cotton sheets. The confused teen looked around the mysterious room. It had navy blue curtains in the windows, blue carpeting, wooden closet doors, light blue painted walls and ceiling.

"Why do I get the strangest feeling that I'm not in my room right now?" the blond asked himself observing every inch of the room.

"It's about time you got up." Joey's amber eyes finally laid upon Kaiba who was sitting in his armchair. His chin was resting on the back of his hand and was staring at the blond with those piercing, blue eyes.

"Would you stop starin' at me like that rich boy and where the hell am I anyway?"

"You're in my room mutt; couldn't you tell by all of the blue?"

"Oh yeah right…it matches perfectly with your eyes." the amber eyed teen said sarcastically. "How'd I get up here anyways?"

"Well after our little "session", you kind of fainted and I carried up here to my room."

Joey's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the sound of that. _'Oh my god; so that kiss, scratch that, mind blowing kiss wasn't a dream! Wait…did I just say mind blowing? What the hell has gotten into me; and I fainted!' _"I did what?"

"Fainted, it's when you become so overwhelmed with something you…"

"Shut up smart ass; I know what it means! And why did you kiss me rich boy?"

Kaiba smirked at the rhetorical question, "Because you kissed me so I was just returning the favor."

"Uh-huh…well I'm headin' home and we are not going to speak of this little episode to anyone; it'll shatter what little dignity got left." the blond said as he got off the bed and headed towards the door. He could feel a certain someone's eyes on him, but he was too wanting to get out of there to care. As he turned the brass knob, the door wouldn't open.

"Uh Kaiba…?"

"Yes, my dear puppy?" the brunet asked as he walked over to the nervous puppy.

"Eww…don't call me that and is there any particular reason you locked the door?"

As Joey was still turning the knob, he felt a warm breath trickle in his ear as the CEO whispered, "Leaving so soon, pup?"

The blond jumped and pressed his back to the door, "Would ya stop sneaking up on me like dat and open this door right now!"

"Aww…but things were getting interesting; besides we need to finish what we started."

The amber eyed teen furrowed his eyebrow at the teen. _'What's with this guy? He's acting like some kinda hormone driven teen.' _"I dunno about this "we" stuff, but me is gettin' outta here so see ya!" When the blond reached for the door again, Kaiba beat him to it.

"I'm sorry pup, but I can't let you go just yet." the CEO said leering at the nervous teen.

Joey nervously eased away from the brunet. _'Okay I'm officially freaked out right now! Where are some escape windows when you need them?' _The amber eyed teen noticed the brunet straddling slowly towards him. The nervous puppy backed away in fear, "K-Kaiba, stay away from me! I'm not kiddin'; don't you dare take another step! I'm serious…whoa!" Joey landed on the soft bed, lying on his back.

Kaiba smirked down at his puppy sprawled out on the bed. The brunet hovered over the blond on the bed as he held down the puppy's wrists. "Now where was I?"

"You were about to get the hell off of me right now!" Joey cried as he tried to wriggle out of the CEO's grip but to no avail.

"You can stop squirming puppy, you know you can't escape me." the brunet said leaned into Joey's face, smirking up a storm with that predatory gleam in his eyes.

The blond's face was apple red at how close Kaiba was. _'Oh God, don't let him kiss me on the lips again; I don't think I can take it'. _Instead the other teen began planting hot kisses on Joey's neck causing the puppy moan in pleasure.

As brunet kissed his puppy he said, "Mmm…don't be so tense, puppy...just enjoy it."

Those hot, sultry lips kissing his flesh were clouding Joey's thoughts. _'Damn, he's a good kisser.'_

Kaiba pulled away from Joey's neck and gazed at his prize as he licked his lips, "I never knew a mutt like you could taste so good."

The amber eyed teen gazed at the brunet then grinned, "Well, ya really know how to treat a guest don't ya?"

"You have no idea; I was actually saving this for a special little puppy of mine."

"Um rich boy, you mind lettin' me up for a minute?" the blond asked as the other eased off of him.

Joey sat up and stared down at the bed, "Look there's something I should tell ya before ya get all "subtle" with me. Even though we fight a lot, there's a part of me that…what I'm trying to say is that…mph." The pup was silenced by warm finger pressed against his lips.

"It's okay Joey I know what you're going to say; that part of you is desperately in love with me."

Joey pouted at Kaiba as he blushed, "Let's not get all dramatic with this lover boy, but you could say that part of me likes you."

The brunet chuckled, "I knew you liked me mutt; it was so obvious by the way you've been acting around me recently."

"Tch…no offense, but you're startin' to sound like Yugi."

"None taken pup."

"Okay rich boy, you've figured out why I've been acting so awkward but do you like…" The blond gasped as the sapphire eyed teen kissed his hand and continued up his bare arm. Joey felt his whole body go numb at the other's touch.

Kaiba continued his hot, most kisses till he go to Joey's jaw line and whispered in the pup's ear, "Will this answer your question, pup?"

Joey turned towards the other to come encountered with a hot, passionate kiss. The amber eyed teen drowned in pleasure at the intensity of it. His eyes closed shut as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck. The CEO licked the pup's lower lip to allow entry in his mouth. Both tongues fought for dominance but the brunet won easily. Joey ran his fingers through the chestnut brown hair. It was so soft at his finger tips.

Kaiba pulled away gazing at the hazy amber eyed blond with glistening, swollen lips. The brunet smiled warmly at his puppy as he trailed his slender finger down those soft cheeks. "So pup, did you enjoy my little gift?"

"Lemme just say that was a damn good kiss coming from you."

"Oh so you did enjoy it." the CEO said as he moved closer to the blond.

"Hey now watch yourself, rich boy; it was just a compliment."

Then Joey felt the brunet kiss his cheek as he whispered, "Please puppy, call me Seto."

The blond grinned at the other, "Since when are we on first name terms here?"

"Since we became lovers." the brunet answered gazing at those soft lips yearning to kiss them again.

"Now wait a minute; since when are we lovers? I mean you're cute and all but I don't know anything about a relationship and…are you listenin' ta me?"

Kaiba laced two fingers under the blond's chin as he used his thumb to grace Joey's soft lips. "Oh yes pup I'm listening, it's just that those succulent lips of yours caught most of my attention. Their making want to kiss them again."

"Okay Casanova, how did you learn to try to court someone?"

"I have my ways and I would like to show you what they are." the brunet said huskily.

Joey grinned at the other, "Slow your roll big boy; we'll see if you get any action tonight."

The CEO smirked as he leaned in closer to his puppy, just mere inches from his lips, "Oh I'll get some regardless of what you say pup." With that the sapphire eyed teen attacked those soft lips with a heated kiss.

(An hour or so later…)

The two teens laid under the blue covers, half naked. Joey rested his head on Kaiba's warm soft chest chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny pup?" the brunet asked as he was embracing the blond, resting his chin in the pup's apple scented hair.

"It's just when this whole thing started I thought I'd be living through hell but now I'm glad Mr. T made you my tutor."

"So am I, Joey."

Joey looked up at his new lover and asked, "Seto, how long have you had a thing for little ol' me anyway?"

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on your little pretty, puppy face."

The blond gave a cute pout towards the CEO, "I don't have a puppy face."

"Oh yes you do."

"Oh shut up."

Kaiba chuckled at his puppy and held him close, "Seriously Joey, you'll always be my puppy."

Joey smiled back at the other, "And you'll always be my smart ass dragon."

"And don't you forget it." the brunet said as he and the puppy sealed it with a loving kiss.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it and remember to Read and Review. So for now see ya my peeps!**


End file.
